Bound to be Burned
by rupertgrintislove1
Summary: After a muggle raid gone bad, Cas Morris is forced to align with the one person she cannot stand to look at, Albus Dumbledore. With Cas on a personal mission to avenge her parents' deaths the last thing she needs is Hogwarts' playboy/trouble maker, Sirius Black, getting in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: This is a story my friends and I have put our souls into. It took me forever to start, in fear of messing it up, but here it is. To my wonderful friends Lane and Tanya, no matter how far away I am I'll love you two forever. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Any characters you do not recognize from the series are a part of my imagination.

I twirled the locket around in my hand, once, twice and then for a third time. That's how long it took for the Death Eater to my right to kill his friend. With these people you learn quickly that there is no loyalty among each other, we all look for the person above us and torment the person below us. Fortunately, when running with this level of Death Eaters, I am the one above the rest. How did I end up in this position? A Gryffindor girl with a loving family? How did I get to this point in my life to be controlling a lower level of Death Eaters, enough that they are killing each other over my attention? I guess once your parents are murdered in cold blood by two Death Eaters, that part of sanity you had so desperately been clinging on to finally snaps.

Yes my parents were killed when I was in my fifth year, it was hard but I had to do everything I can to make up for their deaths. That is why after my fifth year I didn't return to Hogwarts to wait there as a sitting duck under the reckless eye of Albus Dumbledore, I trained every day to be at the state I am now. A state that has allowed me to become a threat and a leader of this level of Death Eaters. A state that when the time comes I will be able to kill the Death Eaters who killed my parents and left me orphaned. That being said, I was never alone. Once mom and dad died my godfather, Alastor Moody, took me in and raised me as his own. He helped me through training practices that he coached his Aurors through at the ministry. For that alone I owe him more than my life.

"Miss, everything is prepared for tonight." A Death Eater stuttered, bringing me out of my self-monologue.

"Prepared for what exactly." I dragged out, looking at my wand in my hands. I looked up to see he was also glancing at my wand every couple of seconds, as if scared giving me the wrong answer would indeed end his life.

"For the muggle raid that the Dark Lord has us in charge for?" He mumbled, hoping the sound of his voice will warm my heart. A hard task since it is covered in thick ice.

"Ah yes, very good. For what reason was this one disposed of?" I asked, referring to the lifeless body in front of me.

"He was expressing words of caution about tonight. There have been whispers." He started, but his words faded out.

"Whispers?" I snarled, my head snapping up. The man in front of me froze and looked around for support. As I have mentioned, you will find no support from your peers in this lifestyle. It is a dog eat dog world in the life of a Death Eater. A hooded figure from the side stepped up instead to answer my question.

"Yes, whispers. They are saying that the Order of the Phoenix has gotten word of our raid. That, well that they will be there waiting for us." He said bravely, puffing out his chest.

"Are you admitting to be scared of a couple blood traitors with sticks, Carrow?" I teased. Amycus raised his head and snarled, spitting off to the side. I raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you suggest that we are not prepared to take down the Order of mudbloods?" Amycus snapped, looking at me with suspicion shining in his eyes. Amycus was always unsure of where my loyalty actually was, and rightfully so. He and his sister, not a bright lass but thick just the same, were always on my case about any information I passed through them.

"Very well, this goes to everyone then who has heard this whispering. I have not heard such rumours, but if you cannot simply handle a couple of mudbloods then maybe you would be better off as dead." I stated loudly, gasps and snarls were heard amongst the group but I carried on, "As for the more challenging members of the order, if you all cannot find the skill within you to challenge them then I guess I shall take on the more powerful wizards. The cowardliness I have witnessed today will be brought to the Dark Lord's attention, rightfully so. He should know what spineless followers he may have one day." I snap, walking past them. They flinch as I grow closer but this motion is followed by a look of relief as I do not come directly to them.

"And will he know of the ones who showed courage, Miss?" A timid Death Eater asked from the corner.

I gave a dark laugh and looked around, some had the balls to join in others averted their eyes after contact. "Do well tonight and I will not need to tell him. He will know by how many Order members we murder. Now, I am off to my place. I expect everyone back and ready by six o'clock. Rest up. The Dark Lord has no patience for weak individuals." I command, before throwing a handful of Flu powder into the fireplace. I whispered my houses address, not wanting it to be constant knowledge to this very low level of Death Eaters. All though low, I wouldn't put it past the Carrow siblings to try and do some damage.

I landed in my lofts fireplace and gave a deep sigh. Working around these evil bitches day in and day out can be so tiring. I shrugged out of my cloak and walked to the kitchen, hoping to get some breakfast for the first time in days. I have been at the meeting place every single day, planning this fake muggle raid enough to make it look like it was real. However, although muggles' will be at risk there will be fewer than I have let on in my meetings.

An order sent down from Voldemort was given to me two weeks previous, saying to show my loyalty I must bring up the death toll. I knew this would come up eventually; my time spent was long considering I had yet to murder a single innocent soul. I contacted the Order the other day through Moody, giving them the time and location to stop the raid. From there, I would "die" and have to start over knew with a different level with a different identity. Tonight the plan was for there to be no survivors amongst the Death Eaters. Hopefully I would be able to pull this off, but if the Order is as good as Moody says there should be no problems.

I sigh again as I bite into my toast, it gets pretty lonely here by myself all the time. But I know that in the end it will be worth it, once I avenge my parent's deaths. If only someone would let slip which Death Eaters were the ones to do it. That is one thing I have been having a hard time finding out, since the lower level Death Eaters I have been working with don't know much, I cannot for the life of me find out who was sent out to kill my parents that night. I sigh for the last time before brushing the crumbs off my shirt and setting my plate in the sink. Enough thinking of them tonight, I have to rest before the fight. I just know the Carrows are going to screw everything up; those two have less brain cells than a normal person combined.

I ducked as a bright red curse flew over my head, "Stupid bloody Death Eaters, they have no bloody aim" I whisper, pulling myself up off of the ground. "If any survive tonight I will have no problem killing them off myself." I snarl as I run back into the fight. The Order for some reason has yet to make their presence completely known, I know they are here due to the random shield spells I have seen pop up amongst the town. The Death Eaters are clueless as ever as they trip, flip and throw the muggles around. Simply toys to them, never mind that some of these people are just that, people. Humans that still deserve to live. I shake my head of these thoughts and plow on, casting shield charms and making it look like I am fighting and taking down many muggles. Most of my charms are harmless, just simply sleeping ones that will make the muggles appear to be dead when in reality they are just knocked out. They will awaken after we have modified their memory along with the rest of the town.

I push through, hitting Death Eaters without being noticed. It is then that I see the Order moving in. I cannot seem to find Moody, a calming yet anxious feeling. I have yet to see him since I ran away from his house a year ago, we had different views on my future and I decided to take matters into my own hands. I would drop him a letter every so often when I thought it was safe, but other than that this would be my first time seeing him.

It wouldn't be such a big deal, and I mean it isn't, just more of the fact that the last face to face conversation we had together ended in slamming doors and exploding windows. Not exactly the greatest memory of mine. I was shaken from my thoughts as I was hit with a stunning spell from behind. I flew across the courtyard and landed hard on my side. I winced as I tried to get up, only to realize the person who had cursed me was now in front of me. I looked up into the eyes of Sirius Black. Are you kidding me right now? He seriously doesn't know that I am the one who was telling them where the raid was.

"Black." I nodded, pulling myself to my feet quickly and lifting my wand. He looked surprised that I knew his name and disbelief was being shown clearly on my face. "You really don't remember me do you?" I snarled, instantly angered. After what he did to me in school the least he could do was remember my bloody face, the anger grew inside of me until all I saw was red. My wand acted of its own accord and blasted him across the courtyard.

"Now, why don't you leave my members alone lass?" A voice grumbled from behind me. I froze and an instant smirk was placed on my face.

"Now, now Moody, couldn't let him get away without even remembering me now could I?" I smirked, turning around and raising my wand. We had discussed this previously; we had to make sure it looked like we were dueling each other, in case for some unknown reason a Death Eater or two escaped.

"I don't blame yeah, but cut the guy some slack, he isn't the brightest." Moody joked, pretending to send a curse at me; I bent and let it hit the Death Eater behind me.

"Very true, but the lack of brain cells didn't stop him from tormenting me at Hogwarts now though did it?" I asked coldly, more anger building up inside, I sent a curse at the Death Eater behind Moody, making him fall unconcious.

"I didn't say it did now did I? I was just stating that maybe for the current situation let him be. But after he is all yours lass." Moody smirked, stunning two Death Eaters behind me.

"Sounds fair." I murmered, taking down a couple behind him. I looked around as Moody continued to curse, seemed like everything was settling down. The Order had rounded up the muggles and were hiding them in the shops, most of the Death Eaters lie either dead or knocked out on the ground. Some we will kill others we will bring back for questioning.

"Looks like you weren't kidding about the strength of the Order eh Moody?" I breathed, my voice giving away how impressed I actually was.

"Yeah, we have been holdin' up just right. More people have been going missing, but that's to be expected these days." Moody replied coldy, knocking out one of the last Death Eaters still concious. It looked like the poor guy was coming over to help his leader out when Moody got him.

I looked at him in shock, clearly happy that everything went to plan. Just in time to see the building we were standing near by come tumbling down on us.

"Bugger" I thought as a piece of the wood came towards me. There was no time to respond before it hit me in the side of the head, making me collapse under the pressure.

"Cas!" I heard Moody yell in panic. But everything was going fuzzy, I sniffed at the weird smell around me. Weird enough it smelt like a fire. I tried to open my eyes but it was no use. My eyes remained shut and the rest of the world went black.

Author's Note: Well there is the first chapter! I know there wasn't that much interaction in this chapter but the story is just beginning. I have the next six or so chapter planned out so if everything goes to plan the updates should be pretty quick! Let me know what you thought by leaving me a review, good or bad just let me know! Thanks so much for reading!

-Haley


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hello all, yes I know I lied and said this would be up last week but I just started a new summer job and needed time to adjust my schedule! But alas, here is the next chapter. Be kind and review :) I love your feedback! A big shout out to PitchBlue who was kind enough to leave me a review on my last chapter, I love my readers thoughts so keep them coming my way!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

My mind was foggy and I had a hard time opening my eyes. From the texture of the surface I was laying on it was safe to say I wasn't dead or still at the muggle raid. I opened my eyes, only to moan when the bright light blinded me.

"Bloody hell." I moaned, trying to roll over to cover my eyes. This action is quite difficult when handcuffed to the bed. Wait a minute, handcuffed to the bed? Where the bloody hell was I? I gave my eyes time to adjust before opening my eyes again. I looked around the room, noting that it was in a fairly shabby condition.

"Ah, the Death Eater awakens" A voice said near the door. I looked up to see a balding ginger man along with a man who looked like a pipe was shoved up his ass. I glared at the accusation and tried to move my arms again.

"Oh yes, I hope you don't mind. But I don't exactly like having Death Eaters roaming in my house. I thought the handcuffs would prevent any harm to my family." The ginger stated gesturing towards the metal links attached to my arms.

"Yes boys, you know how much I love to be chained to beds. How in the world did you know my kinky preferences?" I asked huskily, lowering my eyelids. The ginger looked shocked and looked away embarrassed.

"That's enough out of you; we will be doing the questioning today." The darker skinned fellow ordered.

"Easy to see who wears the pants in this relationship isn't it? Now tell me, do you each have specific roles in the bedroom or do you tend to mix it up to say hip and fresh." I snared, flinching at them. You could tell that the ginger was very uncomfortable about where this conversation was going, however the man with the pipe up his ass didn't seemed fazed.

"Or better yet, is this some good Auror bad Auror bullshit that was taught to you at the academy?" I asked, trying to get a reaction from them.

"That is enough talking for now. You will only speak when spoken to, I am not afraid to hand you over to the ministry. I don't think they would treat you with the same courtesy we are doing here. Consider yourself lucky that you aren't there already, if it wasn't for Moody you'd have yourself a comfy cell in Azkaban Prison!" The darker fellow threatened, beckoning the ginger forward.

I stared them down, testing the waters. So Moody is here then, wonder why he isn't doing the questioning.

"No smart remarks? Good. Now what is your name?" I was asked.

"Cas." I muttered. Not willing to give up any information freely and easily.

"Tell me your relations with Voldemort."

And the questioning began; this was going to be one long freaking day.

Moody's POV

Moody could feel the tension in the room; it was so thick he could barely breathe. Having years of experience though he was able to push past it and try to relax. The main thing is that they got Cas out safely, even if she was being questioned upstairs.

If Keith Morris could see how he was treating his little girl now, having her questioned and tied up like a criminal. When all along she had been helping the Order. Dense people, don't they realize that she was the spy on the other side?

Moody left the living room of the Burrow, the current headquarters for the Order, and walked into the garden. He needed some fresh air away from everyone else.

Moody sighed, and thought of how messed up his life was now. Things were much simpler a couple years ago, Cas had parents, he still had his best friend and of course, he still had his beautiful wife.

But that kind of loss was becoming the normal for this day of age, everyone was disappearing, dying and being tortured. It was hard to tell who you could trust half the time. That was why he was so eager to get Cas back, his only family. Although not through blood, the moment she came to live with him she became the daughter him and his wife could never have. He could even see the look on his wife's face if she could see the way he had treated their adopted daughter.

He was ashamed to admit that he didn't handle things very well after his wife passed; he had come to rely heavily on the bottle and would usually blame Cas for things when they went wrong. That and her driven passion to avenge her parents drove a huge fork in between their relationship. But now she was back, and after the questioning upstairs was over they could start to be their normal, dysfunctional family again.

He heard the gate behind him open and he turned to see Arthur Weasley walking over.

"Alright Arthur?" Moody grunted roughly, putting away his thoughts for the moment.

"Would be better if she would just cooperate," Arthur sighed, "She won't give any information up about what she has discovered until we release her. Hard to do when the whole house is scared of her." Arthur finished, rubbing his face roughly.

"Told you she would be difficult. Now if you gave me five minutes alone with her, I could find enough evidence to prove to you that she is who I say she is. I know my daughter Arthur. She is no Death Eater." I basically growled at him. There had been a big fuss after I saved her from the muggle raid. I had almost strangled them all when they suggested she was in line with Voldemort.

"I want to believe you Alaster, I really do. It is just such tough times right now, how do we know who we can trust. You haven't seen her in a year, a lot could've changed. Also, you know the rules; you're too close to the subject to question her." Arthur replied, trying to make Moody see reason.

"Now you listen here, the whole reason I haven't seen her is that she left to find out who killed her parents. You remember Keith and Connie don't you? You also probably remember who killed them, Voldemort. Now you tell me why she would join the man who ripped her of her entire family." I snarled, getting really close to Arthur's face.

"There is no need for the roughness Moody, I have released her. Dumbledore has confirmed your story, and has allowed us to take the chains off. I must say though, the mouth on your girl Moody, well it would have Connie rolling in her grave." Kingsley said from the doorway of the Burrow. I nodded at him and stalked past them, my mechanical eye watching them as I walked inside. I could see them both letting out a sigh of relief, I wonder what she had said to wind these two up. Speaking of Cas, where was she?

That question was never answered for Molly Weasley had just announced it was dinner time.

Cas's POV

I sighed as I rubbed my sore wrists. How dare they chain me up like some animal? They must've realized I would've helped without the dramatics.

I looked around the room I was in, seemed to be a spare office space. There wasn't much room for anything besides the bed. I wonder if this is where I'd be spending most of my time in. I couldn't go back to my apartment, it would be too risky. Kingsley (formally known as man who has the pipe shoved up his arse) informed me that the Carrows escaped capture. Who knows where they are now and what they are planning to do to me. I just knew they would mess everything up.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. I had that "first day" awkwardness about myself that I just couldn't shake. You know the "I know nobody" feeling you have when you first start school, or a job. I shook my head softly. Things did not turn out the way I had hoped. What's a girl to do?

I heard a knock at my door. I crept over to it and opened it slowly. A boy with sandy hair stood outside of it, looking anxious. With a start I realized who it was.

"Hello Lupin." I muttered. He looked up surprised I knew his name. What is it with people doing that to me lately? First Black now Lupin, it's like I never even went to Hogwarts.

"How do you know my name?" He asked surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"It might have to do with the fact that I went to Hogwarts with you, not only that but I was in your bloody house." I shook my head and continued to stare at him. "I'm guessing there was something you wanted?"

Remus seemed to shake himself out of his shock and nodded slowly, still looking at every inch of my face trying to find something familiar.

"Erm, yes. Mrs. Weasley, one of the owners of this home, wanted me to come and ask you to dinner. Everyone else has started to eat downstairs if you were interested." Remus shared shyly. I nodded. I was pretty hungry.

"Yeah, I will be down in a minute. Thanks." I slowly shut the door, and turned around. That nervous first day feeling coming back to me. They all thought I was the enemy, and now I was simply expected to come down and eat with them. Pretend everything was fine and dandy?

I rolled my eyes and searched the room for something I could brush my hair out with. I found a half broken comb by the desk in the corner, this would have to do. I ran it through my hair, getting out the knots and tangles before deciding that was the best I could do.

I shook my head, trying to gain back some confidence. I opened the door and made my way down the crooked stairs. What an odd shaped house, I noted as I went down the stairs. It seemed to be on a slant almost, and you could tell that the rooms were just added on when needed. Not thoroughly planned like most houses.

I started to wonder where exactly people were eating when I heard their loud chatter from down the hall. I started towards them only to be stopped by the tones of the voices.

"What do you mean you just let her go!? The bat is completely off her rocker, she bloody blasted me across the courtyard earlier, and now you want me to share tea with the broad? Are you out of your mind?" The arrogant voice of Sirius Black bellowed.

"You watch your tongue Black, or I will be holding you back on Auror training!" Moody snapped, causing yells of protest around the table. I smirked and continued towards it. As I was reaching the door way Sirius just had to open his big fat mouth again.

"All I am saying is why is she here? To kill us in our sleep? She has no need being here in the Order or anywhere near us." Sirius argued, I heard a chair scrape back and I knew it was time to make my presence known before Moody ended up in Azkaban.

"If you think for a second that you have a better reason for being here than me, then you are sadly mistaken Black." I snarled, venom dripping off my words. The room went silent; a distant fork could be heard dropping across the table. I looked around, daring to make eye contact with anyone who was watching me.

"That is enough! Sirius you watch your tongue, if Dumbledore and Moody say she is on the right side then she is. Drop it; we are supposed to be united!" A heavily pregnant woman stated sternly from across the room. Ah, this must be Molly. I could tell we would get on just fine.

The tone in her voice seemed to be an end to the argument. She looked pleased with herself and then looked at me. I could tell she didn't fully trust me, and for good reason, but the fact that she stood up for me was enough. I half smiled at her and she returned it with a bright, maternal one.

"Now dear, the Order meeting is about to start, would you like some food before or after the meeting?" Molly asked kindly as she ushered me into a seat in between Moody and Dumbledore. I made eye contact with Dumbledore and winced, glaring I set my attention back on Molly.

"I'll have it after Molly; I'll be talking most of the meeting." I muttered back, still trying to distance myself from Dumbledore.

"Sure thing dear." Molly smiled rubbing her tummy as she walked away, waving her wand for the dishes as she went.

"With that being said, I would like to welcome our newest member to the Order. Cas would you like to say a few words." Dumbledore asked kindly, I glared at him and shrugged indifferently.

"I would like to make a few things straight. Firstly, I expect to be treated with respect, I have worked hard for my information and I will be acknowledged for that. Secondly, I am not here to make friends but to get the job done. If we could take down Voldemort as quickly as possible that would be ideal." I stated loudly and confident. The look on everyone's face was one of shock. I suppose I came off a bit rough but it was honest. And if there was one thing I was it was brutally honest. I sat back down and continued to glare at my hands.

"Very well then, we will start this meeting with going over last night's raid. I was highly impressed with everyone's efforts and the amount of Death Eaters brought to justice. That being said, this wouldn't have happened without the help of Cas's tip off. Would you like to share the information you have received from living with the Death Eaters the past year Cas?" Dumbledore asked, trying to warm me up. Again, not a likely result.

"Right, as you know most of the tip offs of raids have been passed through from me. I started off with the lowest level of Death Eaters, a level I like to call the Bitch group." I started, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"And may I ask how you got yourself into the Bitch group, but then again if it is as it sounds it must've been really easy for you to be accepted." Sirius interrupted, trying to make me embarrassed. I heard a few chuckles before flashing my eyes to him then back to Dumbledore.

"You know what, I don't owe you anything. Dumbledore, I have told you from the start I did not want to join your Order. Not because I disagree with the main goal, but because you seem to let in anyone, no matter how thick they are. If this is not going to be taken seriously, you are wasting my time." I snapped, standing up from my chair.

"You are very right Miss. Morris, my deepest apologies; I assure you we all take it seriously here. Even if we don't always show it." His eyes lingering on Sirius, who seemed deeply offended that Dumbledore wasn't taking his side. Must suck not getting everything you want.

"Let's see to it then. Now I am under the understanding that you are aware of the different levels of Death Eaters?" I asked Dumbledore, before turning around. I only saw a few heads nods so I sighed. It is going to be a long day.

I grabbed my wand and saw a few shrink away from me, like I would actually murder them in front of everyone. I rolled my eyes and started making a diagram in the air.

"You see you have the Bitch group, which I started out in. This includes snatchers, slaves and also misused dangerous creatures. This includes werewolves, dementers, inferi, anyways you get the point. The next level is what I was just currently in before the raid, the one I was the leader of. These are called the Potentials, meaning they have talked the talk but have yet to walk the walk. This level is a lot harder to get past than I anticipated, having to have to kill many innocents to be accepted. I obviously have yet to pass this level due to the fact that I am not, as some of you may think, a cold hearted murderer. The next level from there would be the Initiated, which is pretty self-explanatory. From there is the Automatically Accepted Death Eaters, who were accepted right away because of their blood or their families reputation." I stopped a bit to catch my breath, looking around to make sure everyone was following.

Every eye was on me, except Sirius, who looked to be struggling with this last level. For a daft second I couldn't figure out why. Then it hit me, of course! This is where he would've been if he hadn't been the black sheep of his family. I shook my head and continued.

"The last group being Voldemort's inner circle, now this is where it becomes tricky. In this circle are the most loyal and talented witches and wizards Voldemort could get his hands on. You would think you must be pure of blood to be in this circle, but as it turns out there is a great mix of blood statuses. I believe, and I must remind you all that this is just a theory, but I believe this is where all his personal recruits go. Say word got out on how smart Lily Evans is for instance," I started, gesturing at Lily who was sitting down further near James Potter, "Although she is not pure of blood in Voldemort's opinion, because she has excelled at Hogwarts and has been known for her excellent dueling she would be a prize in his eyes. So despite your blood he would collect you and make sure you were safe. Now this may be alarming, but as I lived with them over the year, I saw this happen many times. Which is my next point, a lot of you in here today will be confronted. Your reputation as you continue will continue to grow and word will spread, this is why it is of vital importance that you protect yourself, your loved ones and most importantly your brain. The only thing worse than being tortured for hours on end, is having your brain being taken over and killing the people you love single handed." I sighed, sitting down. That was enough information for one night. Dumbledore seemed to understand for he stood up next.

"Thank you Cas, I am sure the rest of you, like myself, cannot wait to hear more insider information. As for the rest of the meeting, we have new schedules made up for our shifts next week." Dumbledore continued and my stomach growled, why did I refuse food? Idiot girl, this is going to be one long bloody night.

"That concludes today's meeting, I would like to thank you all again for coming. Cas? A word please." Dumbledore asked, nodding his head over to the room on the left. I nodded slightly, not looking forward to this conversation.

"Don't look so put out, we need to complete the initiation to the Order." Dumbledore sighed, shutting the door swiftly behind me. He took out a list of names, and a quill. "If you would please sign your name." Dumbledore asked.

I nodded and signed, dread filling my body. I did not want to be here, this was mainly what my argument was about with Moody last year. I just couldn't stand being in an organization ran by him.

"Is that all?" I asked, itching to leave. I saw Dumbledore sigh and stroke his beard slightly.

"I wanted to thank you for doing this. I know you didn't want to be a part of this from the beginning." Dumbledore started.

I cut him off, "You're damn right I wanted nothing to do with this, and I don't want Moody in it either. You have a funny way of killing of anyone who is close to me and I don't want my last remaining member of my family dead because of you." I argued, standing up from the table I was leaning on. I started to pace.

"This whole organization is just a slaughter house; do they realize where your loyalties are Dumbledore? That you won't stick your neck out for anyone but yourself?" I snapped angrily, tears starting to come to my eyes. "No, I bet they don't realize this. But they will, just like I did. When you promised me that my parents would be safe. That you and your precious Order could protect them from Him."

"As I have said many times Miss. Morris, your parent's deaths sadden me every day. They were supposed to be safe, it seems we may have spy amongst us. Who have seemed to have helped with the deaths' of your parents. It was something I foolishly overlooked and I take responsibility for this. But I assure you, I am not raising these people up for slaughter, they are here for the same reason you are. To stop Voldemort and to gain our freedom back. Even you can agree with that." Dumbledore stated softly. I hated when he used that voice, it always made you feel like you were being the bad guy not the other way around.

"If I didn't, why the hell would I be here?" I snapped, storming out of the room only to bump into someone.

"Oh bloody hell." I muttered, lifting myself up from the floor. I looked up to see the arrogant yet slightly embarrassed face of Sirius Black.

"Oh fantastic!" I yelled, causing him to jump back a bit, "Of course you're here! You're bloody everywhere!" I yelled, pushing him with my finger. He backed off, looking at me like I was mental. Which I admit, I might be.

I expected him to retaliate, but he was staring at something over my shoulder. It didn't take me long to figure out why.

"Now you best stop harassing my god daughter Black, she is quite the feisty one." Moody joked, putting a hand on my shoulder in attempts to calm me down.

"Sorry Sir." Sirius muttered, still thrown off from me yelling at him. He nodded once more before turning to go up the stairs.

I turned around and gave Moody a thankful smile, only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Now you cheer up a bit. You're scaring everyone off, before long I will be your only friend. And how pathetic is that?" Moody joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked; I smiled and laughed returning the hug.

"Sorry to disappoint but that is already the case!" I joked, pulling back from the hug. Moody chuckled and steered me toward the stairs.

"Now, I am sure you realize you aren't allowed to return to your apartment. I've been staying here and I cleared it with Molly and she has agreed to allow you stay. Under one condition, no killing anyone in their sleep. A hard one I know, but it's the rules lass." Moody joked, continuing to steer me down one of the hallways.

"I'll try but no promises." I muttered, causing Moody to laugh. He stopped outside of one of the doors, opening it to reveal a small room. The room was in rough shape like the rest of the house, but still had that warm homey feeling I so desperately missed. I sighed and ran my fingers on one of the dressers. In the middle against the wall was a double bed, complete with the hangings and night side tables. There was a desk and also this dresser. Everything I would need and more, including a nice view of their garden.

"Now here is the room you'll be staying in! I went and grabbed some of your stuff from your apartment and also a couple things I saved from the house. It's in the suitcase in the corner, so enjoy." Moody gestured and I walked in.

I automatically searched for the picture of my parent's and set them on my night side table. I jumped when I heard Moody speak, I thought he had left.

"You know, they would be proud of you. They valued the Order one of their greatest commitments, next to taking care of you of course." Moody grumbled before leaving, he was never one for emotional talks.

I sighed and wiped away a few tears. I looked up over the dresser noticing a mirror for the first time. I checked my appearance, noticing my blue eyes bloodshot from the crying. I sighed and searched through my bags to find my hair brush.

Having such long hair was a pain in my arse sometimes, but not as big of a pain as Sirius Black.

A/N: Chapter two done! Next Chapter should be up next week, I have already started it so look forward to that! Leave any comments or criticisms below!


End file.
